1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuator for a circuit breaker, and in particular, for an actuator enabling remote actuation of the circuit breaker.
2. Description of Related Art
Remote actuators for circuit breakers are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,603 discloses a remote operator for manipulating a toggle of a circuit breaker. The disclosed remote operator enables operation of a circuit breaker within a panel box by a lever extending through a door of the panel box. However, a problem with the prior art remote actuators is that, prior to the present invention, such actuators were not able to be used with narrow circuit breakers that were arranged close together. The closeness of the devices caused difficulty in gripping and operating the correct handle, and only the correct one, particularly with gloved hands.
Another prior art method of remotely operating circuit breakers has been the use of linear actuated shafts. However, such a device has been found to be subject to contamination and thus binding or jamming in field use.
Another method of remotely actuating circuit breakers has been the use of wire in/wire out breakers, rather than chassis mounted breakers. This method permits wider separation of breakers, and the staggering of operators. However, such a method requires additional wire, additional room, and additional labor for wiring the system, as opposed to a simple chassis mounted arrangement.